The Attack
by Swiftthroughthewind
Summary: Hello guy my first story with PJO its about how a prank lands percy being hunted, chased, and RAPED (not gay though) its rated m for lemon
1. Chapter 1

_Hello guys my first story plz review if you like it and I don't own any of the characters in PJO_

_the story is after the war_

The attack

It was a normal day in camp-half blood as percy was in a bit of trouble

he was in the arena hacking away on a large dummy made for campers to prepare them for facing off with laistrtygonian giant. His mind was else where for a few days ago he had a prank gone wrong turn his life into a mess.

============================Flashback=======================

Percy was in a plain blue shirt with gym shorts with no pockets. He was tall and muscular he was walking back from his time at the lava-climb-wall when he noticed Annabeth, Rachel, and Thalia were walking with a group of

at least 60-70 new campers(More girls than boys). After the war with Gaea there were recruits coming from every where and the 3 girls were in charge of showing them around

"Right here is the cabins depending on your par- oh hey percy" Rachel said.

All eyes turned on him _Oh great _"Hey Rachel" with half a grin then it happened. Some one from a cabin came out and pants percy most likely Hermes. His shorts around his ankles letting his limp 10inch pole sprung out, _shit why didn't I wear boxers this afternoon?_He noticed all the girls even annabeth were gawking on how big percy was. He said "shit" in surprised pulled up his pants and ran to his cabin.

======================Flashback end======================

_**So how did you guys like that chapter replay what you want to happen next**_


	2. Safe

_**Hey guys here is there second chapter I couldn't wait for anyone ideas to come to my review but**_

_**here it is**_

Safe

After he was done with the dummy he snuck out of the arena, he saw a group of girls walking around looking for something him probably. He cursed him self why he thought

what most people don't know is that in summer love is stronger. So people get a bit more "excited" but with the combination of him exposed to most of the new campers which means more girls. He was stuck after the incident the whole camp heard of what happened so he was more often being chased and hunted. Running from groups of dryads and nymphs with there eyes full of lust trying to get him and

rape him. Unfortunately, for them he won't give up his 12 inch by 2 ½ dick. But never the less they didn't give up he tried to sneak around the group of girls but. _Crack_ a branch crushed under his feet then he ran with them running behind.

Him _shit shit shit almost there _he whispered in his head then

he got in to his cabin locked the door and landed on his bed. The pleas from the girls begging for him to come out and give himself to them

" Please Percy we want you unlock the door we will make you feel so good come on" cried one of the girls

"Sorry but no" Percy replied he didn't want to give his virginity to anyone he didn't like the fact that they only wanted him for his package. He was glad he was safe until heard the banging stop. Then loud crash they broke the door down bye a girl from the Hephaestus cabin. _Shit i'm dead. _He backed up he looked into there eyes all filled with lust. "Look girls come on let me go me could do something later"he pleaded

"Oh no we won't let you go until we have all of you" she snarled Then the Hephaestus girl got a cannon looking thing in her hand and pointed it at percy.

It shot 2 cuffs that pinned percys hands against the wall he tried to break out then they all ripped there clothes off walking towards him.

_Oh man im going to be raped _they grabbed his clothes ripped them off one of them started to kiss percys jaw line causing him to moan. He started to get hard as they climbed over his body _Think percy 4 beautiful girls with large breast and nice wide ass are all over you how can you get ou- OOHHHHH. _A girl grabbed his semi-hard length and started stroking it then engulfing it sucking on it twirling here tongue over the head. Bobbing her head deep throuting him. "OHH gods fuck " percy yelled. After a while he yelled "I'm going to c-cuuuuUUUMMM" she smiled and started going faster. The other girls were ether watching percy or kissing him to muffle his sounds. Then he shot hot loads of his seed into her mouth. "MMmm tasty oh percy i love how huge you are" Then she turned around and sat on his elephant trunk and cried out in pain she took several seconds to adjust to his size. Then did a reverse cowgirl position to make him hard. Watching her ass jiggle he moaned he pumped fast to get it over with. He hated how they came in and disabled him he didn't like the pleasure he was getting raped _sorry annabeth. _


	3. The Attempted escpae

The attempted escape

Percy was in hell he was being raped by the 4 girls in his room one slamming down on his shaft with her ass. One took off here shirt and forced percy to suck basicly nurse her DD tit she moaned after a few minutes then pulled it out. They had gaged him with a bra each girl was fondling him or giving him hickeys, scratches, and love bites. Then he got an idea the fountain (thank you megaranger66) he tried to summon the water but unable to. Between moans the Hephaestus girl said" if you're wondering, *pant* why you can't control water is- move over it's my turn on his dick, I made you're cuffs so they are special so you have no powe- OOOOHHH gods yes mmmmhh uuuhhh percy your cock it's so huge uhhhhhhhh". Percy was stunned he was trapped _I have to uhhh ohhh es-ca uhhpe fuck_. Percy couldn't stand it her super tight pussy he was going to cum when she pulled off then jerked him the rest of the way. He shot rope of hot cum all over the girls each trying to lap up as much as they can. After a full 4 hours of Percy being raped they fell asleep wrapping their arms around Percy kissing him good night. Percy was wide awake and horrified by the last few hours. _They raped me I-I feel so violated. _He heard someone opening the door it was hazel she crept in _oh I'm saved. _She summoned the metal cuffs off of Percy's hands he pulled the bra out of his mouth, he panted he grabbed his torn jeans and ran out. He couldn't see through the night, hazel led him through the dark then she let go "Hazel HAZEL where are you?" Then a dim green light he walked towards it then roots and trees grabbed him spreading him apart so you could see all of him. Then Katie gardener with several other girls he recognized from the Demeter cabin and dryaid were all grinning "So percy let's begin"the had all of their clothes off katie said " You know percy i have been waiting for this for a long time and, i know how much you hate being so vulnerable." So 'im going to rape you so slow I know you will hate". _I'm so fucked _"Please don't do this katie just let me- uuuHHHHH OOHH GODS FUCK" As he was talking the dryad grew impatient and started humping Percy.

_**Well i'm done for the night leave some ideas for me**_


	4. Nature needs lovin

_**Hey guys swift here with another update on the rape story**_

Nature needs some lovin

"OOOHHH PERCY FUCK YOUR SLUT uhhh" Katie yelled she with 2 other girls were enjoying Percy as one of then shove there OO sized tit in his mouth. Katie is getting Percy's meat stick in her very tight ass. She must have not been fucked in a long time. She moaned as she was getting eaten out by the other girl. She was making out with Percy well actual she shoved her tongue down his throat. The other girls decided to masturbate to Percy and Katie's love making. She squeezes her ass muscles as Percy cums in her pucker hole. "Come on Percy smack my ass like a dirty whore please" "-Hell n-no bit-tch fuc-ck yo-u" Percy moaned "Oh you're going regret that" She turns around and grabs Percy's dick, rubs it against her clit very slowly to tease him. Then she very slowly leads him in her" Please stop Katie" "Oh no I'm only getting started" she moved her cunt over his dick and started impaling herself on Percy's cock. Moaning calling Percy's name "Oh fuck Percy Fuck my slutty cunt OHH FUCK PERCY YES YES cum in me I want your seed". After that she collapsed and started limping from Percy's assault on her asshole. Then the other girls jumped on Percy and started to fuck his brains out. After they all got 3 hour turn with percy they took him down from branches and vines. They cuddled up with him _Dear god the fuck why do I feel so wrong so horrible _he got up and walk out of the forest naked. It has morning as percy found camp there was a group of dryads and nymphs at the edge of the forest "hello Percy" juniper said "We have been waiting" "Wait I thought you were with Grover" He's gone on a quest but I'm focused on you". She waved her ass which is big and wide with a low cute tank top and shorts that came to her ass. She bent over she wagged her big ass and said "come on Percy you know you what to" then branches grabbed his hands, wrapped his hands around a tree

_**Give me some ideas for next chapter**_


	5. The Cheating

The cheating

Percy was in trouble he was wrapped around a tree his back on the tree "Come on juniper you won't cheat on Grover with me don't do this he will be heartbroken" Percy pleaded. She laughed "Oh Percy Grover won't find out if none of us tells him" "But I wil-"Percy was cut off. "Oh no you won't do you want to break your best friend do you really want to tell him that you fucked his girlfriend or will Annabeth find out, she will leave you". He was stunned she was right if he told Grover he would tell Annabeth. "Well you can't cheat on him if I'm not here" Percy used all his strength to break the branches and ran.  
But Juniper laughed she flicked her wrist a tree root wrapped around Percy's ankle and knocked him down. The dryads and nymphs flipped Percy over tree roots wrapped around his legs and wrists with his limp 9inch dick in the air. "AAAAHHHHH" Percy yelled in pain, "There you can't run far with a twisted ankle" Juniper said proudly  
"You bitch let me go" Percy growled. Juniper said nothing but had an evil grin on her face she grabbed Percy's dick started slowly stroking it. Then kissed the tip, licking the balls, Percy would be yelling for help but he had several tongues silencing his mouth. Juniper started licking up and down his shaft loving his taste. "OOhhh Percy fuck my slutty mouth mmmmmMMMM OOhhh your so big enormous compared to Grover". She put Percy's cock in between her lustrous O tits squeezing them together, pumping his cock in her mouth.

After 10 minutes he screamed "I'm going uuuuUUUUUHHHHH OOOHH MY FUCKING GODS" he shot his seed on her face and breast. The other girls licked and sucked Percy's cum off junipers face and started making out. "*pant* now can you let me *pant* go-ooOOOHHH". While the girls made out a dryad started slamming down on Percy's fully erected 12 inch dick. He broke her hymen she screamed her tight pussy couldn't take much longer and keep slamming down on him  
"Fuck me uuuhh fill me to the brim with your seed fuck me a baby PeRRRCCCYYY AAHHHHH UH OH FUCK". Her walls clamped down hard on his dick his balls tighten and he shot his load in to her filling her up. The she collapsed off Percy while the others stop masturbating and cleaned Percy's cock off with their mouths. Juniper then started to climb on Percy's dick, her asshole being entered facing him. She started bouncing up and down on him with her loose hole but made it up with his size.  
Juniper ass wide enough, to take a giant jar of nectar up her ass, she yelled " Percy fuck me in the ass hard and fast please UUHHH YOU COCK IS SO BIG fuck my whore ass" Then she pulled off to Percy's relief but then slammed her extremely wet tight cunt. She started ramming him hard so he can go deeper and deeper. He broke something hard as wood, she screamed loud for the camp to hear but it was 1am in the morning so it didn't wake any one.  
In the distance he saw a Pegasus _Yes its cream puff please help me get these girls off me. _The horse whinnied_ ohh noo this is to fun to watch I wish I human so you could fuck my cunt and ass. _Then juniper slammed down as her walls clamped down hard tightly, he came and filled her to the brim with his seed. She fell down on his rock hard pecks with him still in her, the other nature spirits cuddled up with him. _Please if anyone is out there help me _his fatigue took him over he fell asleep. But when he woke in his cabin with the door fixed and him fully clothed. _So it never happened thank gods _but as he got up he saw two notes he read both

_Dear Percy _

_Thanks for the fun time in the forest it really relived a lot of stress if you want to do it again just come in the forest my Zeus Fist –Katie & Juniper_

"The fuck so it did happened owwww my dick is so sore awww owww"

The second note read

_Dear Percy_

_Thanks for the time in your cabin don't worry I fixed your door next time if you want to do this again meet me in bunker 9 –Amanda (Hephaestus girl)_

He was shaken raped 3 times in one night he torn up the note and pulled down his pants his dick was red and burning from his experience last night. _OWW this fucking HURTS what do I do now_ Then the bell for breakfast rang he walked out of his cabin got some blue pancakes and toast. He sat the Poseidon table alone but could feel the stares of most of the tables around to he saw Juniper limp by blushing he figured that her assault on his dick with her ass had made her limp.  
After breakfast he went to his daily activities. He was walking by the weapons supply shack when he was grabbed and dragged inside he saw 2 figures it was Drew and Silena "Hello Percy we have been waiting". They were both naked pressing there large DD breast on him. He jumped up to run then he was stabbed in the leg by a dagger then he couldn't move  
"What the hell?" "Oh it's alright it's just the paralyzing potion our mom gave us to give us what we want you". They both grinned evilly Percy's last thought was _I'm going to be so sore after this._


	6. The savior

_**Hello Guys swift here with another update on the story**_

The savior

Hey so fucked he was paralyzed by Drew and Silena he was being stripped down by the two girls. "Percy I can't wait to have all of you and to have you fuck my slutty mouth I want you to get me pregnant" Drew stated. _I'm screwed Aphrodite kid are more harsh and rough when it comes to sex now that they have me I don't think I can escap- UUHHH FUCK SHE IS so tight mmmm ohh._ While percy was thinking drew started sucking his dick with her nice, warm, wet, tight mouth. "I want in on this" Silena squealed,out of no where there was smoke in the shack. Percy couldn't see a thing then he felt he was being pulled out. His head struck a rock and he was knocked out. When he woke there he was in the infirmary when one of the Apollo nurses came to him " Hey there sleepy head how do you feel"?

"Wha-What happened?" Percy said "Oh well one of the drakons got out and torched the shack you where lucky to make it out the other two are still asleep." Percy peered over drew and silena were asleep. "Oh thank god" Percy was happy he didn't sleep with them. His fatal flaw was loyalty so when he sleep with those girls he felt terrible, "Good thing you woke up the celebration of the Giants is beginning. The celebration of the giants was a party for the 1 year anniversary of defeating Gaea and the giants. "Oh am I ok go" percy asked. "Yeah but watch your leg its still bruised. Percy walked out of the infirmary and to the pavilion where they started the party with a long boring ceremony to credit those who stopped the giants, even the Romans were at the camp with the celebration. They called up the names of the people who helped defeat Gaea. When Percy was called up there were a lot of eyes on him most were respect, thankfulness but in many of the girls lust, and lots of horny girls even the Romans. But what scared Percy even more was the way the amazons looked at him. From what he heard Aphrodite kids were nothing compared to a 200 pound horny amazon with the strength of 5 baby cyclops (Think of 5 Tyson's). "Percy Jackson for defeating Gaea and 6 of the 12 giants we thank you there were loud wave of applause after it died down there were some shouts." Send him to my cabin I will make him feel rewarded", "Hey come down here and I will show you how thankful I am." "Come Percy come with us we will take care of you" "Hey he will want us more that you damn Romans" "Really we fought with him and took down a giant with and army". Suddenly there was chaos Romans fighting Greeks fighting amazons, but mostly from the girls all fighting over him. As the chaos grew there were mobs of girls starting to corner Percy. An amazon said "When I am done with you Percy you won't be able to move your pelvis for a week." Turned out to be kinzie then they all jumped at him he tried to jump out but they were to strong he sunk beneath the mob holding his hand out for some one the grab it and pull him out.

_**So guys give me some ideas for the mob attacking percy they rape him or something else jusy comment**_


	7. The Rescue

_**Hey guys swift here with another update but there is a lemon in this story but percy is still going to get raped (Really do I have to) yes you do (awww bu-) to bad any here it is**_

The rescue

Percy had 5-8 girls ripping his clothes only his boxers remain they started to carry him to the arena to get some private time. Percy tried to get up but was being held down by 3 strong and horny amazons. Don't get the wrong idea Percy isn't weak he took down a Cyclops down with his bare hands, but they had the strength of 15 Cyclops.  
He prayed _If anyone can help me please_ as if someone heard there was a smoke bomb that sprayed a thick gray fog, he felt someone grab him and drag him away while the mob of girls were distracted. He saw the figure drag him to the shore line and throw him in the water, he felt strong again energy replenished, when he swam up he saw Annabeth.  
"Annabeth you saved me?" "Yes I didn't won't those horn dogs to have you" ,Percy was surprised then relax and he walked up to her and said "Then you need a reward" He brought her closer and saw her body. Her curvy body with a nice muscular, wide ass with DD size breast in a low cut tank top with no bra.  
He looked into her eyes and smashed his lips against hers she kissed back; he nibbled on her neck and started to shove his tongue down her throat they, fought for dominance. He started to take off her shirt, he broke the kiss for a moment and she started to suck on his rock hard pecks leaving love bites. He quietly moaned as she left hickeys on his neck and stomach, then she took his boxers off. His 12 inch monster sprung out, she started to jerk it then kissed the tip, kissing turned into licking then eventually sucking and licking down his shaft and sucking on his balls, he was biting his lip to stop moaning. He didn't want the girls to find him; she then went up his pole with her mouth and deep throat him as she was bobbing her head. He grabbed 2 fistfuls of hair and pulling her head back, forth then he shot hot ropes of cum in her mouth.  
"Mmm taste so good I wonder how it would feel in side me", she took off her pants, Annabeth wasn't wearing under wear she bent over and wagged her ass in the air. Percy immediately energized from the water grabbed her hips and started to ram her his dick pre-lubed from Annabeth's spit, she screamed "Fuck Percy give me some time you haven't been back there for a whil-OOHH uhhh mmmm FUCK FUCK PERCY Your so big how can you fit inside me UHHHH". Percy kept slamming into Annabeth very tight asshole, he hadn't been in there forever but he kept slamming. He rammed annabeth's pucker hole for an hour before she squeezed her ass muscles and cummed in the water. After her he shot thick loads of cum into her guts, he pulled out "Damn Annabeth you're so tight I thought I might never pull out".  
She grinned "Now it's time for the fun part", she straddled his pelvis grinding against him. Then in an instant she slammed down on his cock breaking her hymen, she was going to scream but was muffled by Percy's lips. But kept ramming his cock into her, he started to nipple on her breast "Aww fuck Percy suck on my tits, OOhh your bigger than last time UHHh fuck my slutty cunt." Percy thrusted into Annabeth's very wet and tight pussy, for over an hour they fuck each other's brains out then she clamped down hard on his dick and cover Percy and his pelvis in her juices. He last longer, he shoot his ropes of thick seed deep in her womanhood.  
"Ohh Percy promise we will do this more often" "Oh defiantly" as he went to pull out she stopped him "No don't never get separated from me again" she snuggled into his chest. He loved feeling Annabeth inside until he felt 4 pairs of hands grab his shoulders and dragged him deep in the ocean he screamed but was muffled by a watery hand. "Percy NOOO" Annabeth screamed she reached her hand out in the water but was too late.  
Percy went into pure darkness then blacked out. When he woke he was chained to a bed in celestial bronze chain in an underwater bedroom filled with stereotypic girly stuff. Then a mermaid and 2 naiads walked in "Aww Percy Jackson hello I hope you're ready for a ride of your life" The mermaid cooed. "Who the hell are you" Percy snarled.

_**Who is this women how does she know Percy you decide just comment who it should be. Also i might make another character in later chapters tell me Piper, Renya(i don't know how to spell it an d i dont care)Kinzie,Amphitate, and character of your choice (can't be male though) **_


	8. The Confrontation

**Well this is the last couple of chapter in the Attacked story but check out the other stories i have made**

The Confutation

Percy was underwater, gagged, naked, and bound to a water bed, the mysterious mermaid and two naiads **(A/N there all naked)** beside her. That didn't scared him what did is she was naked with yellow slits for eyes that were filled with hunger and lust.

"Hello Percy my name is Keto and we are going to have some fun" She cooed.

She was 6ft tall with a slender figure, and firm wide ass and has DD breast that jiggled with every movement. Percy could see the juices flowing out of her swollen clit urning for percy, she swam over to him and took off his gag. Keto crushed her lip against his and forced her tongue down his throat, she was determined to explore his whole mouth. Percy tried to kick her off and resist, but she was too strong. Keto pulled off of him and said lustfully

"MMmm you taste so good I like it when my prey struggles."

"You crazy bitch let me go" Percy yelled angrily.

"Sorry but I want you and you going inside of me, You two come here."

The two nymphs came over anxiously to Keto.

"You two keep him quiet while i have some fun" The naiads nodded and wasted no time.

Then the nymphs started to nip percy chest, neck and ear while Keto started to grind against his semi-hard cock with her ass. She moaned as his tip poked her rear end, Percy resisted but could move away besides the nymphs had him busy. They stuck both their tongues in his throat, playing around, fighting for dominance and just feeling the side of his teeth while their hands groped each others breast in handfuls while fingering each others wet clits. Keto was done teasing and started to insert Percys majestic meat sword into her ass, she took a second to get used to his enormous size and started to bounce up and down on his cock while fingering her swollen pussy.

"Uuhh Percy OH FUCK YES YES POUND MY ASS HARD I LIKE IT ROUGH" She screamed/moaned.

Percy had mixed emotions pure pleasure, horrible realization, and felt like he was being violently raped. Then he muffled

"I'm gggrring coo umm" Surprisingly she understood and clamped her ass muscles and going down at a faster rate. Percy couldn't take any more and splurged into her ass, but keto pulled off and so did the naiads. They all went around his dick and lapped up as much cum as they can in a converging kiss, exchanging it with tongues into each others mouths.

**Well thats enough for now more reviews more chapters see you later.**


End file.
